


The Beacon Bean

by SPCMRose



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baker Stiles, Blind Stiles, Derek being cute, Derek tries to get Stiles's number, M/M, POV Derek, like omg the puns, so adorable, stiles and his puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:24:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPCMRose/pseuds/SPCMRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s blind. His mate is blind. Looks like Derek will be relying on his stunning personality to win him over. Derek is so screwed…</p><p>AKA: Derek's back in Beacon Hills, and decides to head out for a coffee. Stiles is blind, and Derek's found his mate.</p><p>Stiles is a baker~</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beacon Bean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fddotorg](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fddotorg).



> This is dedicated to wolfalphahale and fddotorg
> 
> And a thanks to n3buchadnezzar, love you bae!
> 
> This work is unbeta'd.
> 
> If you want, you can check me out on my[ tumblr](http://gxdreel.co.vu/) I’m kind of surprised by how short this turned out, I had a whole lot planned but really enjoyed where I left it. So enjoy!

Derek doesn’t like his loft. In fact, he hates it. The entire building smells of mould and dust along with a bitter aftertaste of rat piss. There’s something else there too, deep within the overwhelming scents. He knows that long ago the huge expanse of his loft would have been something to behold. It’s high arches and open lighting have been worn with age and has suffered heavily from the storms that sometimes buffeted the small town.

Unfortunately, social convention dictates he has to have a place to live (if he had his way he'd just avoid the whole paperwork process), and considering the building's terrible state he received it at a fraction of the original price. Though, It isn't like he has a shortage of money, he probably could have afforded a house up in the more suburban areas of Beacon Hills. But Derek likes the quiet, he likes the wide expanse of the building he now owns and the privacy that owning such an expansive building gives him.

He brings up all the boxes himself. There are only a few cardboard parcels packed tightly with duct tape and labeled with a sharpie. Laura was the one who got everything organised, if it was up to Derek he would have moved back with only a duffel full of clothes.

His sister was sentimental though, made sure he had all his personal effects from their small apartment in New York. Derek grunted as he dropped the last of the boxes unceremoniously on the floor. He stepped back as dust billowed around him and surveyed the five boxes that supposedly contained everything that mattered to him.

Derek found himself glaring at the offending boxes for far too long before he realised he’d need furniture before he could even consider unpacking anything. It seemed fitting that Laura wasn’t here anymore, when they’d moved to New York she had done all the shopping.

There wasn’t much choice for shopping in Beacon Hills, so Derek resigned himself to grabbing his jacket and getting in his Camaro. Maybe he could persuade one of the clerks to pick out furniture for him, then he could hopefully get home before dark.

# 

His phone rang just as he sat down on the bare loft floor. The furniture wouldn’t get there until the next day, and unfortunately he hadn’t managed to persuade the clerks to do… anything. Which really wasn’t much of a surprise. Derek wasn’t very charming, even when he tried.

“Yes?” He answered simply as he tore open the takeout box of fries he’d bought.

There was a quiet thump in the background of the call and Derek rolled his eyes. Trust her to work whilst she called. “Hey bro, how’s it going back in good old Beacon Hills? You enjoying your new digs?”

“Laura,” Derek huffed. “Fine.”

She sighed. “You’ve gone out though right? You’re not just cooping yourself indoors are you? Derek, come _on_! You promised. I don’t have to come down there and drag your ass outside do I? Because that was the whole point of you moving back there, starting fresh and-”

“Okay,” he cuts her off and proceeds to move the phone to his other ear. Laura was always so annoying, always trying to control his life. Even though she was older than him and thus had a sorta-kinda right to boss him around, it wasn’t like he was a kid anymore. “I get it.”

Laura quietened for a moment, and Derek was just about to hang up when she spoke again. “I’ll check in with you on the weekend okay? Works getting tough, a whole new project for DTG has been drafted so I’ll be working on that late every night.”

“DTG? Derek repeated, slowly frowning. "Is everything okay? I thought you finished-”

She interrupts him with a tsking sound, easily interpreted as ‘shut up’. “Don’t worry about it Der, have fun. Don’t forget about that mechanics position I emailed you the info for.”

“Fine,” he agrees quickly and then ends the call. He would need to get a job eventually and was glad Laura had taken the time to find him one. Even if he’d never admit that to her.

# 

Derek quickly realised delivery men were the hardest people to deal with. They were too lazy to help move around furniture unless you gave them money or some other... favor. Thankfully he could pretty much move the furniture on his own, so by the end of the day he had _mostly_ everything in the right place. Certainly an improvement from the haphazard way the men had staked everything in the living room.

Nothing really fit together, he had a green sofa and red chairs but everything was comfortable so Derek allowed himself a metaphorical pat on the back. Laura will probably kill him when she visits, but for now he was more than happy with how things had turned out.

His hands search the counter for his car keys as he arches his back, stretching out his tired muscles. Sure, he was a werewolf but hard work still wore at him like anyone else. It just took a bit longer. Derek then proceeds to slip on his jacket and head outside once more. He only knows of a few cures for exhaustion, and right now a coffee sounds like his best bet.

With a roar his engine purrs to life and he pulls out of the wide, empty car park that is seated behind his building. Luckily enough he stills knows his way around most of the streets, and quickly finds himself driving through the main area for diners and cafes.

A few idling residents oogle his car for perhaps too long, but he pulls into a free spot and gets out of his car without bothering to lock it. Derek knows from the startled looks he receives, no one would dare mess with his car.

He would probably end up ripping out the throat of anyone who did.

Derek easily picked up on the aroma of cocoa beans and steamed milk and so he let his feet carry him swiftly towards the source. He reminded himself to buy some kind of instant coffee machine as soon as possible, as he wasn’t much bothered with driving all this way -really it was only a few minutes- to get a shot of coffee.

As he pushes the door open with a single hand, he takes in the colorful sign naming the cafe. The Beacon Bean, Derek scoffs at the name and makes his way inside. Really, there were dozens of other names they could have come up with, and half of them far more amusing than a simple play on words.

The muted scents that lead him to the shop suddenly overwhelm him when he places one foot inside. There are sweet scents like sugar and raspberry, savory smells that waft off the appealing row of pastry in the display case. But there’s something else, and it stirs the wolf within him.

A red haired girl rushes behind the counter, taking orders with a confident smile and quick fingers. A shorter boy with shaggy brown hair and doey eyes hurries to fill them. His hands operate the many machines skillfully. However, neither of them are the source of the smell that allures Derek’s wolf.

He clenches his fists, nails digging into his palms as Derek struggles against his wolf. There’s something, someone, in here that’s making his wolf want to take control. He wants to charge through the shop and find the scent. It’s an enticing smell, woody and warm, something deep and inviting.

Finally the back door opens, spitting out a disheveled looking brunette. He balances a tray of delicate pastries in one hand as the other is used to guide him along the countertop. Almost instantaneously Derek _knows_ , he knows that the boy who carried a tray of baked goods- baked goods, really? Derek huffed a scoff- was his mate. It was undeniable. There hadn’t been someone who'd- Not since Kate. Derek had long ago realised he would never find a mate again, but he can’t deny that this boy, this boy is his mate. Not only is his wolf reacting wildly, but he himself is well aware of the obvious… something he felt.

The shaggy haired boy who had manned the coffee machine steps out of Derek’s mate’s way on instinct. His mate slowly slides the tray into the display case after feeling around for the ridges.

Derek dares to look away from his mate for a moment, admiring the pastries the boy had no doubt made. His wolf stirs again in pride, and Derek can’t help but turn back to watch his mate again. He can smell the boy from here, the scent’s meaning undeniable.

“Thank you, now get out of here Stiles, you’ve been baking for six hours and I promised the Sheriff I’d send you home before closing tonight.”

His wolf angers at its mate being ordered around, but Derek is too busy eyeing every single visible inch of the boy. The teens thin pink lips lift at the edges, revealing a bright smile that stirs something in Derek’s chest. The brown haired boy then mumbles something, slipping his hand into his pocket to pull something out.

“Halo tournament tonight, dude! Don’t forget it! And bring the soda,” the shaggy haired barista called. Derek’s mate smiles once more, barely turning as he waves in the voices general direction. Slowly Derek realises that something is wrong, his mate’s movements are slow and careful, it makes his wolf pause.

Finally Derek’s eyes land on the boy’s hands as he folds out a white cane. Everything clicks into place quickly for Derek, but he still can’t seem to move. His mate is blind. The wolf inside him whimpers, whilst Derek finds himself freezing. It looks like Derek will be relying on his stunning personality to win his mate over.

When he finally notices that his mate is getting closer, he can only stand stock-still by the side of the door as his mate passes. His hands are clenched tight enough that his knuckles have grown white from the tension, claws extended and digging into his palm. Blood pools in his hands, but Derek is hardly bothered as it is all he can do to keep his wolf from snatching out and grabbing the boys wrist.

His wolf would have pulled his mate close, claiming him right there in the middle of the coffee shop. He holds himself together though, just long enough. He tells the wolf to stay calm, but of course his animalistic urges cannot be reasoned with. Derek’s eyes are drawn to admire his mates ass as he walks away, lanky but holding a subtle strength, and the way his jeans hug to his backside tightly. “Sir? You alright there?”

Derek’s gaze snaps around, perhaps too quickly for any human, but he doesn't care. “Fine,” he snaps. The red haired cashier’s confident smile drops for a moment, before her eyes begin to narrow.

There wasn’t much reason for Derek to smile anymore, but he realised if he wanted a chance at his mate, befriending this girl would be a good idea. He slowly smoothed his expression into one of bashful apology. He's sure he just looks like he's constipated- it's not like he finds reason to smile all that often- but he hopes it works well enough. “Sorry, rough day.”

“No problem,” the girl quickly dawned her smile again. Derek approached after he’d glanced once more at his mate’s distant form. “What can I get you?”

Derek thought for a moment. He wasn’t that good at gathering information, but he needed the boy’s number. Or at least his name. “Those look good,” he said, nodding at the pastries his mate had baked. “Who was the boy who made them?”

Yup, real smoothe. She was looking at him like he was insane now. He probably was, or at least looked like some kind of paedophile. He stilled, realising just how bad that thought was. “That was our very own inhouse baker,” she said with a knowing glint in her eyes. The girl quickly handed over the- “Polenta cakes, anything else?”

“Yes,” Derek says stiffly as he takes out his wallet. “Espresso corretto, short. Thanks, Lydia.” He eyed her nametag as he slipped out the right bills. “Keep the change.”

He took his food with him, quickly deciding it best not to stay in The Beacon Bean too long. His mate’s scent overwhelmed him and not only that, Derek was sure he’d worried the Lydia girl by asking too much. With skilled hands he balanced both his food and drink in one hand as he plucked open his car door, unsurprised to see it unscathed.

It seemed however, he wouldn’t be needing to buy a coffee machine any time soon.

The Beacon Bean wasn’t looking too bad after all.

# 

Derek had been busy, he had been getting information. Although, his methods weren’t exactly the best, he had a wolf that was itching under his skin and wandering thoughts. He hadn’t been able to focus when he got home, and his dreams were haunted of visions. Clawed hands tearing of plaid shirt and pale skin, lean limbs.

So he had to do something of course, and right now he was seated outside of an average two story home. The morning after his visit to The Beacon Bean he had wandered into town, letting his wolf hunt for his prey. In this case, his mate. It wasn’t hard to find the scent, Derek was a skilled werewolf. He knew that the brighter the personality, the bolder the scent, and so his mates scent stuck to every surface.

Or maybe it was because Derek was so attuned to the boy.

He was his mate, after all. The boys scent tugged on his most basic instincts, almost like a sixth sense designed specifically for tracking him.

The scent, woody and warm, minty sharp with a touch of tangy citrus, leads him to the house. The sun was high in the sky as Derek stood across the street, eyes searching through the windows for even a flash of a view of his mate.

So far he hadn’t had any luck, no doubt because of the quiet snoring sounds coming from the upstairs bedroom. Derek didn’t move though, because his wolf was humming beneath his skin. He could feel his mates presence, so close. Far closer than he had been that morning, and so Derek simply enjoyed the feeling of bliss that their proximity brought.

Eventually an engine sounded in the distance. Derek quickly moved behind the view of a collection of trees and watched as the police cruiser pulled into the driveway. He recalled the words the cashier had spoken earlier. Was his mate the sheriff’s son? Well he'd better  _not_ be seen then. It was becoming rapidly apparent that Derek was taking on the attributes of some weird stalker-paedophile creep.

He heard as the snoring stopped, soon followed by rustling sheets and a dog’s bark. Derek frowned, he hadn’t smelt the dog. “Dad?” He heard the boy call. “You’re back-”

“Late, I know.” Derek listened as -who he assumed was- the sheriff clambered up the stairs. “Sorry son, but I brought curly fries.”

There was a crashing sound and Derek tensed, but a moment later the boy spoke up again. “Dad _no_. Your heart!" The boy protests in horror. "We’re having tofu burgers and carrot chips.”

“Awgh,” the sheriff groaned. Derek smirked, his wolf preening, glad his mate was protective. “Stiles come on, we haven’t had fries in weeks.”

Derek froze. Stiles? His mind repeated. What the hell was a Stiles?

Unless… Was his mates name Stiles?

Come to think of it... he had heard the word at the coffee shop.

“Nope. Dad sorry. And besides, healthy diets don’t end just because it’s been a few weeks. You could get heart disease at any moment, hell you could be getting it right now!” Derek listened as Stiles stepped again. He must have blocked off his dad’s movement. “Quick! Go eat some vegetables before you die.”

The sheriff scoffed but began to move away. Derek listened for a few moments longer. Stiles must have paused, because after a moment Derek heard him call, “Wookie!” He frowned for a moment, but soon heard scampering feet, no doubt the sound of the dog sprinting.

Derek listened for a few more moments, before he realised that it was getting dark. He’d been listening in all day, and it was time for him to stop or- He isn’t going to finish that thought. He turns to head home, tucking his hands in his jacket pockets. His wolf whines in protest, but he easily ignores it.

His Camaro is parked back in the middle of the town, so he makes his way down the many streets. The sky has clouded over by the time he passes the Macy’s only a few blocks away. “Hey!”

Derek turns slightly, surprised to hear the shout. Most people are too scared to call out to him on the street, let alone the fact he doesn't really _know_ anyone yet. When he doesn’t see anyone he recognises in the quiet street, he continues onwards. “Wait!”

This time he stops, turning around fully. It takes him a moment to focus on the red haired girl hurrying towards him. He glares at her, waiting impatiently for her to catch up to him.

“You know my name,” she says finally when she stands a few feet from him. She crosses her arms and flips her hair back. “I want to know yours, no offence but you kind of put out a vibe. You’re hot though, I’ll give you that-” she tilts her head side to side, as though considering. “-But terrible attitude.”

Derek glared, huffing out a breath. This Lydia girl certainly was something. “You’re not much better,” he tells her simply then moves to turn.

Lydia rolls her eyes though, letting out a breath and dashing in front of him. “I want,” she began with a hard stare. “Your name. And believe me, you don’t want me on your bad side sir.”

The hair on Derek’s arms itched, a good sign that the weather was taking a turn for the worse. Derek didn’t want to be caught out in the rain, he also wanted to get take away before his favorite diner closed.

“No,” he denies her easily and once again begins to walk off.

This time though, Lydia doesn’t stop him.

# 

The forest is just as he remembers. The leaves that crunch under his boots are damp from last nights storm but it gives his surroundings a delicious aftertaste. It’s quiet as well, no doubt because of all the animals hiding from the turbulent weather.

His feet move quickly, leaping over tree roots and sunken ground. Derek hardly needs to pay attention, his thoughts on the interview he had scheduled for that afternoon. So it's a surprise when the damp leaves turn to firm soil which slowly fades into cement.

He sighs, realising he had ran all the way in town. Derek’s inner wolf hummed in anticipation, quickening his pace. He swore to himself, but continued on in the direction his nose was leading him. He had wanted to go for a run and return home before lunch, but it seemed his plans were ruined.

The coffee shop was once again filled to capacity, but most occupants were enjoying their hot beverages in the many comfy seats that scattered the building. No one was lining up to order, and so Derek stepped straight up to the counter. He didn’t really know what he was going to do, but he knew he needed to try something.

There was a good chance his wolf was going to make him if progress wasn’t made.

“Oh,” The red haired girl looks up, immediately narrowing her eyes in silent anger. “You again? I’m sorry sir, but I won’t be serving you today.”

Derek rolled his eyes and looked towards the door. He could smell his mate, hear as the boy messed around in the kitchen. The shaggy haired boy was nowhere in sight, but Derek decided he would risk Lydia spitting in his coffee as long as he got a glimpse of… Stiles.

“Derek,” he told her, resigned. “Caffe latte. And those.”

Lydia looks to where he points, easily noticing that he had picked pastries made by Stiles once again. Slowly she turned back to Derek, a quisitive expression on her face. “Derek huh? You don’t by any chance happen to be Derek Hale?”

When he didn’t respond her lips curled into a vicious smirk. “You are Derek Hale. Well Derek, your order will be ready eventually.”

Derek glared as she took his money, handing him back the change before moving over to the coffee machine. He watched just long enough to be sure she wasn’t poisoning his drink -not that he couldn’t smell it anyway- before looking past her, at the closed door.

The smells drifting from the kitchen were exciting his wolf. He was tempted to storm past the counter and bust into the kitchen, feeding his mate the melted chocolate cakes he could smell Stiles making. With a resigned sigh Derek returned to glaring at Lydia until she handed over the drink and pastries. Stiles had made cinnamon buns this time, and Derek had to admit he was eager to taste them.

“Oh and Derek?” He turned to see Lydia leaning forward on her elbows, as though about to tell him a secret. “My friend back there gets off in an hour-” Lydia’s eyes narrowed minutely, as though she had made that sound dirty on purpose. “-If you’re going to stalk him, at least ask for his number first.”

Derek glared, but nodded minutely -even though he hated admitting to her assumptions- and moved to take a seat at one of the corner tables. It disturbed him how she’d managed to make such a wild guess so quickly, but maybe he wasn’t acting as in control as he’d thought. He pulled the lid off his drink and took a cautious sip. With an amused scoff he realised the drink actually didn’t taste that bad, and so he finished it off with one long gulp, eager to get to his pastries.

He paused though, looking up when he felt someone’s eyes on him. With a start he realised the Lydia girl was staring at him. Not only that, but it was as though she was analysing him. He sent a glare her way, but she only flashed him a grin and went back to work.

The cinnamon bun was still warm when he held it to his lips, and slowly he bit into it. Immediately its moist and delicious center filled his mouth and he couldn’t resist the smile that grew on his face. His mate was talented.

And if his food could give Derek this much pleasure…

His inner wolf preened.

The hour passed by quicker than he had expected. Most of Derek’s time was spent searching to web on his phone. He wasn’t that good with technology, but he managed to bring up an online copy of a journal on the latest exhaust gas recirculation valve. Derek had really only begun to work on cars in New York. His sister had been a fan of buying cars, and Derek had been a fan of fixing them. It had worked out pretty well.

There was even a time when Laura was tempted to buy him his own garage, but Derek had repeatedly reminded her that he did not want to own a business. That didn’t stop him from acquiring a position at their local garage. It was only for Friday and Saturday but that had been all Derek wanted.

His wolf alerted him to his mate’s movement, and Derek looked up from his phone to watch as the kitchen door opened. Lydia turned immediately, watching patiently as Stiles went about sliding the new tray of baked goods into the display case. She then stepped closer to him, grabbing his arm -Derek’s wolf growled at the sight- and tugging Stiles back into the kitchen.

With his hearing, it was easy to pick up on their conversation. “There’s a guy out there.”

“Really?” Was his mate’s amused reply. “A guy? In a coffee shop? Who would have ever thought this day would come, Lydia!”

There was a thump, no doubt Lydia slapping Stiles on the arm. Surprisingly enough his wolf rumbled contentedly within, as though amused. It was an odd sensation for Derek to experience, normally his wolf was a quiet thing at the back of his mind- more like an annoying urge than anything else. “No, this guy is waiting for you. I told him you finished work around this time.”

“You? He? What?” Stiles mumbled in confusion.

Derek listened as Lydia groaned. “That’s right. I just scored you an extremely gorgeous specimen, Stiles. Now get out there and give him your number. It’s about time you got a date. Should be easy enough too, he couldn’t take his eyes off you the other day.”

“But I-” Stiles began to disagree, but Lydia must have shoved him because the next thing Derek knew a confused looking Stiles left the kitchen, sending a wave back in Lydia’s general direction before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his white cane.

There weren’t many patrons left in the store, but still Derek was surprised when Stiles walked directly towards him. It was slow progress, but eventually Stiles stood at the head of Derek’s small table, looking down just slightly to the right of where Derek sat. “Hi,” he said simply.

Derek glared in greeting, but quickly realised that the boy couldn’t see him. “Oh- Hi.”

“I don’t know if you realised this or not, but it’s well past lunch time and we don’t serve much more than pastries in here. Unless you’re the kind of person who lives off savory cakes,” The boy told him with an amused quirk to his mouth.

He couldn’t do much more than stare.

“Then again I wouldn’t blame you,” Stiles began again, his voice confident and teasing. “My buns are pretty awesome, right?”

And at that Derek’s jaw officially dropped- not that he would ever admit it. “Yes,” Derek finally said, frowning in confusion. “But I’m not here for lunch.”

“Oh good,” his mate smiles, and it had to be the best thing Derek had ever witnessed. “I’m actually about to head home, but I can show you a good diner?”

His wolf grinned with too many teeth and Derek resisted the urge to pull Stiles to him, bite him with intent to leave a mark. “Alright,” Derek agrees a little too tightly. His mate being so close is overwhelming. He’d never scented something so wonderfully powerful. His proximity clouded Derek’s thoughts and he barely noticed the short burst of anxiety that sprouted in Stiles.

“We don’t have to,” his mate quickly backracked. Disappointment and confusion oosed off of him and Derek gritted his teeth. “Only if you want- I know a great place that sells burgers, if you want.”

Derek ignored his mate’s repetition, and settled instead for plastering a sheepish smile on his face. “Yeah. Okay.”

“Okay?” Stiles repeats, frowning for a moment before grinning again. Derek wished he’d never stopped his mate from smiling. “Okay! Cool great. Just, uh- follow me.”

He watched as his mate turned confidently in the direction of the door, he felt around for a moment before he grasped the handle and pushed. “You coming?” He turned, dawning his teasing grin again.

“Yeah,” Derek agrees and grabs up his stuff before following after the boy. Derek’s movements are slow, his mind delirious, high on his wolf’s pleased reaction and his own attraction to the boy.

Stiles is waiting for him, holding the door as though he is the elder in this case, the gentlemen. Derek can’t help but smile slightly at that. The boy didn’t even know him, and yet he couldn’t seem to stop smiling at him. “Slowpoke. What? You sounded old, but not that old. You don’t have a walker do you?”

“No,” Derek says as he follows in the boys steps. “I’m twenty-three.”

His mate falters at that, or rather, his heart rate does. “Huh,” Stiles hums in consideration. “You sound older. Lydia says you’re gorgeous though, and she barely even thinks Scott is gorgeous, so I’m guessing you’ve got something going for you.”

“Scott?” Derek asked, truly interested in his mate’s words. He was a bit overwhelmed by the boy, but his wolf was practically howling in joy at Derek’s progress.

Stiles nodded, his cane prodding along ahead of him and alerting to him a crack in the sidewalk. He stepped over it easily and scratched at his hair, cut short in a buzz-cut. “He’s my buddy. I guess you would have seen him the other day? Lydia said you were in, he’s the guy who works the machine. Makes the coffees.”

“I was,” he tucks his hands in his jacket pockets, assured that his mate wasn’t likely to trip over any time soon. It wasn’t that he lacked confidence in the boy, his inner wolf was just making him irrationally protective. “He made a nice espresso.”

His mate smacked his lips, considering Derek’s words carefully. Derek was glad to see the sky was clear, it was doubtful that Stiles could drive -well, duh, he’s blind- and Derek didn’t want his mate walking home in poor weather. “Yup. Scott’s a master with that machine, I can never get it to work- not able to see all the levers and stuff. His girlfriend, Allison? She actually works the machine most of the time, Scott just works on… Fridays? He’s got another job, an assistant veterinarian.”

“Vet huh?” Derek smirked in amusement. Animals, of course his mate would have some connection to animals. “I was actually going to buy a coffee maker, but I kind of enjoy The Beacon Bean.”

Stiles' head turned his way, his eyes not really focusing on Derek’s face but he still got the sense that his mate was figuring him out. After a moment he continued, as though he’d been able to read Derek’s thoughts. “Awesome pastry? Right?”

Derek’s mouth dropped open once more - seriously the effect his mate was having on him was just embarrassing- as Stiles looked away. The boy’s face heated slightly, but he still wore a bright smile. “Sorry. Lydia mentioned you were… interested? In me. Are you? Interested I mean?”

Interested… Derek mused for a moment on exactly how he wanted to answer Stiles’s question, but a moment later they stopped in front of a warm store labeled ‘Beacon Burger.’ Really? Derek rolled his eyes. The names in this damn town. “Is this…?”

“Yup,” Stiles gestured in agreeance, popping the ‘p’, his soft lips shifting in an enchanting way. “Beacon Burger. It always has the same smell, same warmth. I pass it on my way home most days, it’s such a struggle to keep my dad on celery sticks with this temptation lying right here.”

Derek nods, but once again remembers that Stiles can’t see. Words were hard, but he would try. He had to try, his instinct to claim Stiles left him no other choice. “Right. I think I remember going here once. But it had a different name.”

“Once?” The door opened with a ding, and they stepped aside as a woman left the diner. Derek wondered for a moment how Stiles knew where to move. Perhaps he’d picked up some sort of sense? ...Or maybe he just judged by the ‘ding’. “Whatya mean once?”

There was a nice scent drifting from the air vents, but it didn’t compare to the boy by Derek’s side. Lunch could wait. “I just moved back here, a few days ago. It’s been… a while.”

“Moved? Huh. Well welcome back. I’m guessing there hasn’t been too much of a change though right? If you’re only twenty-three,” Stiles’s cane tapped against his Converse covered foot in a random rhythm. “Where've you been then? You know… If you haven't been here.”

Derek watched as the boy gestured in the general area, there was something oddly amusing about his flailing arms. So far his mate hadn’t moved without precision, and Derek wondered whether this was what Stiles was normally like. Flailing, a hazard to himself. He smirked for a moment in amusement. “New York. I was living with my sister.”

It was clear Stiles was expecting more, but there was only so much Derek wanted to share. Even with his mate. Especially with his mate. Because his last mate hadn’t ended so well and he- “New York? Awesome. I’ve wanted to visit. Why’d you come back? It sounds like you had a pretty sweet time up there.”

He wasn’t sure how his mate knew he’d had a good life in New York, considering Derek had only spoken eight words on the subject. But he nodded shortly anyway, and leaned against the diner wall as he considered. “I wanted… something. New York couldn’t give me it.”

“I get that,” Stiles said slowly. Derek actually believed the boy, and that surprised him. “Well I’d better get going, dad normally gets home from his work around this time. I’ve got to make him something healthy for lunch as well.”

The boy paused though, and Derek’s wolf urged him into action. “I’m Derek,” he said quickly. “Derek Hale. And I am- I mean, I am… interested.”

Stiles looked in his general direction for a while, before nodding shortly. Stiles heart rate had been even for the majority of their walk, but as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, the steady thump sped. “Well Derek. I’m Stiles, Stiles Stilinski. It was good to see you. Maybe we could see each other again?”

His mate was smirking slightly, amused by his ironic words. But underneath that, Derek could pick up on the scent of anxiety clouded by the smell of excitement and curiosity. “You want my number?” Derek asked. At the boys nod Derek took the phone from his mate’s hand.

He’d misjudged the distance slightly, and as his fingers grazed lightly against Stiles’s palm, Derek’s wolf shivered. Or maybe, Derek might have shivered as well. His mate’s touch was exhilarating, and that had just been the simple brush of fingers.

The cellphone was still warm as he typed, no doubt because it had been pressing against Stiles’s thighs. That thought only made his already interested body even more uncomfortable and he quickly typed in his details before handing the phone back in Stiles’s waiting palm.

Derek had forgotten how much a mate affected him.

He watched curiously as Stiles pulled headphones out of his pocket, plugging them into the phone and slipping one of the buds into his ear. He fiddles with the phone for a moment, before his honey rum colored eyes brightened. Derek froze, since when had he been close enough to see the small golden flecks in his mate’s eyes? The copper tinge around the rim of his irises? “Got it. I’ll send you a message real quick so you have my number too.”

The diner door opened once more, but Derek didn’t even bother to look up. Instead he watched Stiles carefully as the boy fiddled with the screen a few more moments before holding the device to his mouth. “Hey. Maybe next time you come to the Bean, you could try one of my vanilla wands… with sprinkles? Stiles.”

There was a beep, and then Stiles tucked the phone and headphones into his pocket once more. “There. All done.”

“Voice to text?” Derek inquired once his thoughts had focused. It seemed his mate’s teasing was getting to him.

Stiles nodded once more, and jerked his thumb in a direction. The wrong direction -his home was a little bit to the East-, but Derek still understood the gesture. “I’ll see you around?”

Derek rolled his eyes at Stiles’s joke, but found himself smiling anyway. “Definetly.”

He watched his mate go, utterly overwhelmed by the days events. But the wolf inside him was buzzing with content. Maybe putting up with the crazy red head was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt: 
> 
> Derek’s only been back in Beacon Hills for two days when he decides he needs a caffeine fix. He walks into The Beacon Bean, jesus who named this place, and promptly stops dead in his tracks. There’s a red head behind the counter taking orders and a floppy haired kid rushing around to fill them, but neither are the source of the smell that’s currently invading his senses. Its not the coffee or sugars either. It’s something woody and warm, it’s spicy and deep and inviting. It’s not until a brunette boy wanders in from the back carrying a tray of pastries that he realizes what it is.
> 
> He’s never thought about finding a mate, not since Kate, but he can’t deny that this boy is it. (Not when he’s currently clinching all his muscles to keep his wolf at bay.) His mate moves slowly, holding the tray in one hand and feeling along the counter with the other, It’s not until Derek notices his unfocused gaze that he realizes there’s something different about him. He hands the tray of mouthwatering looking pastries off to the redhead behind the counter who smiles indulgently and slots them into the glass display case with a “Thank you, now get out of here Stiles, you’ve been baking for six hours and I promised the Sheriff I’d send you home before closing tonight.” His mate smiles and mutters something Derek doesn’t catch before nodding and tugging something from his back pocket. The boy behind the cappuccino machine yells something about a Halo tournament they have planned for that night to which Stiles smiles and waves in acknowledgement as he comes around the counter unfolding a white cane. 
> 
> He’s blind. His mate is blind. Looks like Derek will be relying on his stunning personality to win him over. Derek is so screwed…


End file.
